


a self-indulgent wolfstar ficlet

by percy_jackson_cuffs_his_jeans



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Is Alive, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Mild Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Misunderstandings, No Smut, POV Remus Lupin, Remus Lupin has Self-Esteem Issues, THEY!!, about 1k words, as a remus kinnie of course i had to write from his pov, i just love them so much, mum friend james potter, there is a bit of mild swearing towards the end, they're in love, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:15:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29825508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/percy_jackson_cuffs_his_jeans/pseuds/percy_jackson_cuffs_his_jeans
Summary: “Mum found out about Moony and me dating. Now she knows that not only am i queer, but my boyfriend is a half-blood! And one of ‘lower social standing! You are truly a disgrace to this family, Sirius!’” he said, mocking his mother’s shrieking voice. He laughed. “It makes her so mad!”Oh, Remus thought.That’s why he’s with me.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	a self-indulgent wolfstar ficlet

**Author's Note:**

> i'm finally posting to ao3,, who would have thought lmao
> 
> this is a nice cute fic with a bit of a misunderstanding trope because i love it, but it has a happy ending, so don't worry about angst or sadness!
> 
> i hope you like it, feel free to leave a comment!

It was a few days after finals, in sixth year.

James, Sirius, Remus, Lily, Peter, Marlene and Dorcas were sitting on the floor of the Gryffindor common room; it was about 2 am.

They talked about a myriad of subjects, making jokes about the teachers or other students.

At some point, they started talking about a group of idiotic Slytherins who kept harassing Sirius for dating Remus. They had called Remus “a worthless scumbag” and Sirius “a blood traitor”. 

Remus wasn’t really bothered by it, he was actually glad that at least they didn’t know he was a werewolf. That would have been much, much worse, he thought.

He was so lost in thought about it that he didn’t realise the group had moved on to talking about his and Sirius’ relationship. He smiled slightly as they made a few friendly teasing jokes about “the lovebirds”. Remus loved the fact that everyone knew how much he liked Sirius, and how much Sirius liked him. He was even happier to have accepting, kind friends to talk to and to share those feelings with.

That was, until he heard Sirius speak. “Mum found out about Moony and me dating. Now she knows that not only am i queer, but my boyfriend is a half-blood! And one of ‘lower social standing! You are truly a disgrace to this family, Sirius!’” he said, mocking his mother’s shrieking voice. He laughed. “It makes her so mad!”

Oh, Remus thought. 

That’s why he’s with me.

It made sense, honestly. Sirius was amazing. He was smart, gorgeous, popular. Of course he didn’t genuinely like Remus as a friend, much less romantically. Remus had warned himself that something like this would happen.

But he had thought Sirius was different, like James, and Lily, and Peter. They had been his friends for years, and over those years Remus had slowly opened up, had revealed more about himself than he had ever believed he would.

It hurt. It hurt so much, knowing how vulnerable he had been in front of Sirius, and knowing that Sirius only dated him to get revenge from his mother. Remus was aware that things were difficult for Sirius at home, but that wasn’t an excuse to use someone who loved him. And Remus did love him; with his entire heart and soul-

Suddenly he realised that his friends had stopped talking. They were all looking at Remus, with questioning and worried looks on their faces.

“Is... everything alright, Moony?” James asked.

As Remus tried to answer, he felt tears stream down his face. So that was why everyone was staring at him. He was crying.

Before anyone could stop him, he got up, ran up the stairs into the marauders’ dorm room, and shut the door behind him before slumping against it.

How could you think he ever really loved you? You’re a monster, said a small voice in the back of Remus’ head. He sobbed. 

He knew that he was a monster. That he was unlovable. But that didn’t make him hurt any less.

Remus heard a soft knock at the door.

“Re, can I come in?” It was Sirius. Remus couldn’t bring himself to answer.

“What happened? Why are you crying? Please, just let me in.” 

Remus bit back another sob. “Why do you even care? You only ever dated me to get back at your mother!” 

There was silence for a few moments.

“What are you talking about? Remus, please just let me in.” Remus could hear the desperation in Sirius’ voice; he relented, and opened the door.

“Why would you think I only dated you to get back at her?”

“Because that’s what you said, isn’t it? Earlier, when everyone was talking about us.”

“Wha- that’s not what I said!”

“No, it’s exactly what you said, Sirius. You said that you dating a half-blood werewolf of lower social status pissed her off.”

“Remus, I-”

“You could’ve told me! Why didn’t you just tell me it was all just to make her mad? I would have gone along with it! But this-- making me think it’s genuine, making me think you--” Remus cut himself off before he could say something ridiculous like “loved me” .

“Do you really think so lowly of me?” Sirius asked quietly. “Do you really think I would do that to you, to anyone, for that matter?”

“I-”

“I’m not dating you because of her! For fuck’s sake, Moony, I’m dating you because I love you!” Sirius seemed to realize what he had said a second after it came out of his mouth. His eyes widened in shock. Remus was pretty sure he looked just as shocked as Sirius.

“You- love me?”

Sirius was quiet for a moment. “Yes, of course I- of course I love you, Moony. You’re so smart, and kind, and gorgeous, and I can’t believe you would even look at me, much less be with me. I love everything about you. I love the cute glint in your eyes when you explain you ideas for a prank, I love how you frown when you’re very focused on a book you’re reading, I love how deeply you care about everyone else, even if you don’t show it. I love your freckles, your dimples, your smile, your weird sense of humour, and your attitude, the way you don’t take shit from anyone. I love everything about you, Re.”

“Wow. Um.” Remus didn’t really know what to say. It didn’t quite... make sense. That someone cared about him so passionately. That someone loved him.

“Oh, fuck, you don’t...” Sirius said, avoiding Remus’ gaze. “I’m so sorry, you don’t have to say it back, obviously, and if this is too much for you, or-- or too intense and you want to break up, I completely understand, and I’m sorry if i screwed this up-”

“You’re an idiot.”

“I’m sorry?”

“I said: you are an idiot. You can’t really think I don’t love you back, right? I love you so much! I was worried you didn’t love me back!”

“Oh. Oh thank Merlin. You just didn’t say anything and I thought... Are you ok, Moony?”

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?”

“You were just crying, like, ten seconds ago. And you were convinced that I was only dating you to get back at my mother.”

Remus hadn’t even noticed that he’d stopped crying. Sirius had that effect on him. He could always calm Remus down, no matter how bad Remus felt.

“I just can’t believe that you care about me so much. I love you, Pads.”

Sirius smiled softly. Remus loved that smile. It was a small smile, different from his usual mischievous grin. There was so much more emotion, so much of Sirius in that smile. “I love you, too,” he said. “Now let’s get back to the others, James is probably worried sick. He thought I broke your heart and was about to give me a full-on lecture, you know.”

Sirius stood up and held his hand out to Remus, who took it and kissed his boyfriend softly, making him blush.

Together, holding hands, the two boys walked back to the common room.


End file.
